jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Jumanji (board game)
The board game Jumanji is a supernatural game with a mind of its own (some surviving players even claim that it is cursed) that doesn't really rest until those who start playing it, gain the will to finish. There are many copies of this game all over the real world, but none have the same magical power as the original to send players into its African jungle-like alternate reality or to send the dangers of said reality into the real world. Jumanji gets antsy when it is left unfinished, and while on occasion it sends its outerspace-themed "sibling", Zathura, to keep its abandoners busy and unable to escape unless the space adventure is finished, Jumanji has the tendency to mess with said players itself with its savage-jungle nature. The only thing that that the Jumanji game hates more then being left unplayed (to the point its drum-like "heart" is heard) is cheaters, so whenever someone plays dishonestly by changing the dice, or tampering with one of its inter-reality puzzles and minigames, that very player has to face magical punishment by getting turned into an animal, namely their game piece, (Monkey, Rhinoceros, Elephant and Crocodile). Many previous players tried to get rid of it, usually by burying it, burning it, and/or floating it down a river to sink at sea, but due to its magic, there are rumors that original version of the game still survives somewhere, waiting to be played yet again so it could use its dangerous, yet character-building power on those who need/want to "leave their world behind" the most. The animals, humans, the danger, and other characters that live in Jumanji can't be killed and they can only be stop by finishing the game. History Book= Judy and Peter Shepherd discovered the Jumanji game in the local park with a notice in childish writing warning finders to read instructions before playing. They read the rules about rolling the dice in turns to move their tokens towards the center and call out the name of Jumanji; which is a city of golden buildings and towers. As they started to play, each square their tokens landed on trigger the appearances of various jungle animals and environmental hazards until Judy finally reached the golden city and called its name, undoing the effects made from the game's enchantments. The kids returned the game back to the public park, only for it to be discovered by Danny and Walker Budwing which lead into the events of Jumanji's sci-fi cousin; Zathura. |-|1995 film= In 1869, two brothers, Benjamin and Caleb, had found the game. The two of them then buried the game near road marker outside of Brantford, New Hampshire where they prayed to god to have mercy on any soul if it were discovered, hoping that no-one would ever find it.Jumanji (Film) In 1969, the game was then found by Alan Parrish near same marker by his father, Samuel Parrish's shoe factory. Alan then took it home. Alan and his friend Sarah Whittle then inadvertently played it until Alan was taken to jumanji. In 1995, Judy and Peter Shepherd then found the game and played it. After releasing a lion, they also released Alan after 26 years of being a resident within Jumanji. Once Sarah rejoined the players and the game was won by Alan, the alternative timeline was undone and returned Alan and Sarah back to 1969. They proceeded to tie bricks round the game and dumped it in a river to be rid of it forever; however history only preceded to repeat itself when the Jumanji game was washed up on a beach in France, playing it's drums to attract the attention of two passing girls. Game challenges/dangers *''Need a hand? Well, you just wait / We'll help you out... we each have eight.'' **Releases spiders *''A hunter from the darkest wild / Makes you feel just like a child.'' **Releases Van Pelt *''Every month at the quarter moon / There'll be a monsoon in your lagoon.'' **Releases a monsoon and crocodiles. *''Don't be fooled, it isn't thunder / Staying put would be a blunder.'' **Releases a stampede of rhinos, elephants, and birds. *''A law of Jumanji having been broken / You will slip back even more than your token.'' **When a player is caught cheating, the player slowly changes into their piece (e.c Peter into a monkey). *''His fangs are sharp, he likes your taste / Your party better move post-haste.'' **Releases a lion *Beware of the ground for which you stand / The floor is quicker than the sand. **Turns the floor into quicksand. *''There is a lesson you will learn / Sometimes you must go back a turn.'' **Stops the quicksand from previous turn. *''At night they fly, you better run / These winged things are not much fun.'' **Releases bats *''This will not be an easy mission / Monkeys slow the expedition.'' **Releases monkeys. *''You're almost there with much at stake / But now the ground begins to quake.'' **Causes an earthquake *''They grow much faster than bamboo / Take care or they'll come after you'' **Causes carnivorous plants to grow. *''A tiny bite can make you itch / Make you sneeze, make you twitch.'' **Releases mosquitoes with dangerous bites. *''In the jungle, you must wait 'til the dice read five or eight.'' **The player is taken to Jumanji and stays there till another player rolls a five or an eight. |-|TV= An abridged edition of Jumanji appears as the main focal of the Jumanji animated series. The game plays somewhat like it does in the book and 1995 film, but when the dice are rolled it now gives the roller a randomised riddle message on the crystal ball which acts as a clue to help the player complete their turn, which takes however many people are within it's perimeter into the Jumanji's deepest darkest dimension and will only set them free if they solve their clue. Any player that is caught cheating will be punished by the game by transforming them into animals or a state of being. The game will also take players into the dimension under the right or wrong circumstances, even without any dice. Unlike the 1995 film, time is not reverted when long trapped players finally complete a turn, but it can erase memories from victims or leave some instances unchanged such as lost equipment or damaged belongings. When Judy and Peter Shepherd moved into the abandoned Parrish Mansion in Brantford with their Aunt Nora, they discovered Jumanji and started playing instantly, unaware that they would be taken into the inner dimension within the board game with a clue written in the crystal ball as their only hope of escaping. On their first adventure, they became fast friends with Alan Parrish; a former resident of Brantford that became trapped inside Jumanji for over 23 years due to not reading the instructions or even seeing his clue. Judy and Peter promised to keep playing the game to help Alan get closer to finding his lost clue and finally escape too, having multiple adventures and learning important life lessons along the way. Ultimately, Alan is able to return to the real world for good after his lost clue is discovered and solved. |-|2017 film= Despite being thrown into a river by Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle in 1969 and being washed up on a beach in France and found by two girls, the Jumanji game somehow found it's way back to Brantford; *In 1996, Alex Vreeke received the board game from his father who found it on a beach. However, Alex was not interested and decided not to play it at all, then starting to play modern video games instead. Jumanji noticed this and the game transformed its game board into a video game cartridge to adapt to modern times and tastes, sounding its drums to persuade Alex to put the game pack into his video game console. Alex started to play until he got sucked into the game world and changed into his avatar Seaplane McDonough. Seaplane found and stayed in a shelter built by Alan Parrish, 26 years ago and struggled to defeat the game on his own, but failed. To Alex, only a few months passed in Jumanji. *In 2016, the video game version of Jumanji was discovered by Spencer Gilpin, Anthony Johnson, Bethany Walker and Martha Kaply who entered the game world. There, the teenagers encountered Alex and worked together to win the game. *After the game was won, everyone was returned to their original time periods. Returned to the moment he left in 1996, Alex built a life and a family over the next twenty years, altering history somewhat. *Once the four players from 2016 returned to the real world, they destroyed the Jumanji video game console with a Rhino brand bowling bowl to prevent anyone from becoming trapped within the dimension of Jumanji again. Trivia *According to Jumanji author Chris Van Allsburg and film star Robin Williams; The name "Jumanji" is the zulu word for "many effects" which explains its unpredictable nature and magic. **NOTE FROM A NATIVE ZULU SPEAKER: ***The word Jumanji is not from the Zulu language. *Jumanji appears to save all that happens within it. Evidenced by Alex Vreeke's finding and staying in a shelter built by Alan Parrish, despite Alan reversing time by finishing his game. *Alex Vreeke suggests that Alan Parrish is not the only player to have gotten stuck in Jumanji over time. *In the original movie, all of the characters appear to believe that all of the dangers that have been released will simply be sucked back into the game when its over and it will remain 1995. The reason time reverses to 1969 is because while the majority of the game was played in 1995, it actually began in 1969 and the consequences that had to be reversed included Alan being trapped for twenty-six years and the bats that Sarah released. *In the video game version, Jumanji retained the time altering powers of the board game. However, the video game's effect was different than the board game's. While the board game reversed time for Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle to when they started playing in 1969 and relegated everything that happened to an alternate timeline that only they could remember, this was not so for the video game. Instead, the video game restored players to their original time periods but didn't completely rewrite history or the players memories as seen with the teenagers inability to recall Alex Vreeke's house being anything but the dilapidated ruin that they knew. Gallery Image.jpg|Blake's mark 2 JUMANJI game References Category:Objects